ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel Greece
Disney Channel Greece launched on the 7th of November 2009 and is currently (for three months) available only to the subscribers of Nova Greece and Nova Cyprus. The channel has a huge success in Greece. In Greece, the Playhouse Disney programming will continue to be broadcast by state owned ERT as well as on the Disney Channel. Programming *''The Adventures of Roco & Abyss'' *''American Dragon'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Brian O'Brian'' *''Bunnytown'' *''Cars Toon'' *''Classic Cartoons'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Dark Knights'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Fairly Odd Parents'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''House of Mouse'' *''I Got a Rocket!'' *''Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo & Stich'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *''Nestor and Quest'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Raffina And Rulue Adventures'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''Secret Mission Adventures'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' *''Sonny With a Chance'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Tyrone's News'' *''What's New, Angels?'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''JONAS'' Programming Blocks Playhouse Disney Morning block broadcasts from 5 a.m. till 9 30' a.m. GR Film Time! Block Film Time! block show Disney Animation Movies, Disney Channel Original Movies, and non-Disney movies. Film Time! block broadcasts every Friday at 4 p.m GMT (7 p.m. gr), and Saturday & Sunday at 7 30' a.m, 1 p.m and 4 p.m GMT (10 30' a.m, 4 p.m. and 7 p.m. gr). Films *''Camp Rock'' *''The Wild'' *''Twitches'' *''Twitches 2'' *''Double Teamed'' *''Cadet Kelly'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''High School Musical'' *''High School Musical 2'' *''Jump In!'' *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' *''Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off'' *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Mickey's Twice upon a Christmas'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Return to Neverland'' *''To the Center of the Earth'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan II'' *''Halloween Town'' *''Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Peter Pan'' *''The Cheetah Girls'' *''The Cheetah Girls 2'' *''The Cheetah Girls 3: One World'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Star Bleech'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Minutemen'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Kronk's New Groove'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Meet The Robinsons'' *''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' *''Go Figure'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Hatching Pete'' *''Princess Protection Program'' *''Dadnapped'' *''Colegionales'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie'' *''Pixel Perfect'' Joyful December Block Disney Channel GR, and throughout December, 2008, showed new premiers of some Disney Channel Movies, like Return to Neverland, The Muppet Christmas Carol... It also showed some fabulous movies. And also Disney Channel ME premiered Studio DC: Almost Live, and traditionally aired Mickey's Twice upon a Christmas on Christmas Eve & Christmas Day. The channel also aired "christmas specials & episodes" of its shows. The channel also changed its look, temporarily, to a Christmas, Winter and North Pole look. Happy Easter Block In April 2009 Disney Channel GR showed movies every day during Easter, including the premiere of Sleeping Beauty; added Wizards of Waverly Place season 2 episodes to the Saturday morning lineup; and changed its look, temporarily, to a spring and Easter theme. Demi & Selena Block One day before the premiere of the movie Princess Protection Program the Demi & Selena block aired from 1 p.m. GMT (3 p.m. GR) until 6 p.m. GMT (8 p.m. GR). In this block all programming at that time that aired included Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. Two Hannah Montana episodes aired that had Selena as a guest-star, A Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode that Selena guest starred in, As the Bell Rings (United States) episodes that Demi starred in, Camp Rock that Demi also starred in, the premiere of the second show of Studio DC: Almost Live that both Demi and Selena starred in, and a couple of Wizards of Waverly Place episodes that Selena starred in. The channel also changed its look temporarily to match the theme colors of the movie. Wiz-tober Block Disney Channel GR, and throughout October, 2009, premiered Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, showed new episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place, and showed special airings of Twitches & Twitches Too. On October 31, 2009, Disney Channel ME aired Halloween episodes of all shows. The channel also changed its look, temporarily, to a Magical logo. Wizards Vs. Vampires Block Starting October 26 , 2009 till October 29 , 2009 Disney Channel ME Will air the 4 episodes of Wizards Vs. Vampires, in Wizards of Waverly Place. Disney Channel Events Disney Channel ME also broadcasts some Disney Channel events. The main event that was broadcasted is the Disney Channel Games. *Disney Channel Games 2007, aired Fall of 2007 *Disney Channel Games 2008, aired on August 19, 2008 Disney Channel Concerts *High School Musical: The Concert, aired in 2007. *Hannah Montana: Live in London, aired July 19, 2008. *The Cheetah Girls: In Concert, aired July 21, 2008. *Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert, aired on September 12, 2008. *Jonas Brothers: Live in London, aired 27 September, 2008. *The Cheetah Girls : Live In Madrid, aired 23 January 2009. *Jonas Brothers the 3D Concert Experience External links *Disney XD official site Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Disney-ABC Networks Group Category:Disney Channel Europe channels Category:Greek television networks Category:Children's television networks